


After All These Years

by hecacs



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: After The Break-Up, M/M, loosely based off Camila Cabello's After All These Years, mark and jaemin are exes, nct - Freeform, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 00:42:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29643201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hecacs/pseuds/hecacs
Summary: And Jaemin can't bring himself to say that he still feels everything and Mark is still the one he's after all these years.
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee, Mark Lee/Na Jaemin
Comments: 4
Kudos: 29





	After All These Years

Jaemin stares at his picture with Mark at a party a few years back. If he stares long enough at the picture, he would still be able to remember what it felt in the heat of that moment. They were just freshmen back then and they were exposed to so many things all at once like fraternities, initiations, alcohol, illicit drugs and so much more but the one that stood out above the most was a tight knit relationship they had built together as, well, boyfriends. They had just entered the place of the event and before getting past the racks of clothes through the little door that hid a secret. Mark suggested they take a picture and he nodded and now, he held that very picture in his hands as it stayed cased in a picture frame. He remembered holding on to Mark as though he was afraid he would be pulled away and he told him that exact same thing, threatening to tear his hair out if he tried to leave him. Mark could only shake his head as he leaned forward to place a gentle kiss on the tip of his nose while speaking, "You don't have to worry about me leaving. I have no intentions to do so." The smile that came after those words were etched unto his brain and he remembered how strong he felt at that moment.

But that was before everything and now, Jaemin took a deep breath as he held the picture frame to his heart as he took deep breaths to calm his beating heart. He was going to meet him again after so many years. He was going to meet the boy that made him realize the beauty of breathing and living, the true joy of finally knowing what it was like to have heaven beneath your feet and what it felt like to be held with so much care as though you were a porcelain doll, gentle to the touch and easy to break. He was going to meet Mark and he doesn't even know if he can handle staring into those warm eyes that shook his core. Jaemin is scared and he can hear his heart beating against his chest with loud thumps like it would burst out but it didn't matter as he stood up and placed the picture frame on his bed and took his car keys and bag, closing the door behind him and made his way to the garage, wearing his heart on his sleeve.

✎

  
The world stopped.

Heck, was the world even spinning?

The boy who wore t-shirts and pants, white sneakers and always wore a bright smile on his lips had faded away and was replaced by a man who wore a polo shirt, blazer and a face that bore strength and masculinity, sculpted by years and years of work and experience in his field. One hand in his pockets while the other held his phone, checking it from time to time as he stood out in that place. The people that passed by seemed like blurry figures and he couldn't bring himself to walk closer to him but he didn't have to. Mark had noticed him and he felt like for a brief moment, something had registered into those eyes. Almost like love, close to love.

Or maybe, it was indifference and Jaemin could see that the love he think he saw was a reflection of his.

But it fades away as easily as it came and showed happiness as he ran to him, breathless.

  
"Jaemin." Mark said, softly and laughed and Jaemin swore, he was dying to wrap his arms around him and hug him and just fucking tell him how much he adores his whole existence and how much it hurt that seeing him hurts him at the same time but all he does is smile back as he speaks with fondness in his voice. "It's nice to see you again, Mark."  
Mark opens his mouth but he shakes his head, turning around as to show Jaemin something from behind him and beckons to someone. Jaemin is thinking that maybe it's his sibling but once it dawns on him, the truth registers in his mind and he hopes it's not what he thinks it is. A man even more handsome and intimidating than he ever could be comes into view and stands beside Mark, wrapping an arm around his waist. He was all smiles and Jaemin tried to return the same as the sound of the truth shattered his heart.  
"I'd like you to meet my boyfriend, Haechan."

There it is.

Jaemin wants to run away as he clutches the bag slung over his shoulder tightly and he blinks back tears, looking at the two of them. Is Mark trying to break him? To tear him apart until he can no longer feel anything? His eyes are trailing down to the hand around the arm around Mark's waist, the new man making the boy he loved happier than he ever could and the way Mark's face seems to light up is a distinctive sign that they've been together, longer than he knows. He knows that Mark is just happy and isn't boasting but why must he show Jaemin the terrible truth that he can live without him? It already hurts living in the apartment they used to share all alone but this? Memories flooding and the terrible realization of the moment making his identity shrink back. He wants to leave, cry, scream or shout. Anything. Jaemin wants to burst and sob, crying on the ground with his head in his hands as he begs for Mark to stop toying with him but he only shakes Haechan's hand with a smile and greets him a good day. They decide to go inside the mall with Jaemin, inviting him with a promise of free drinks and he reluctantly agrees but deep inside, he wants to cry. He can't bear to see him be this happy with somebody that isn't him. Somebody that paints his world with so many different colors; one he's not familiar with.

And Jaemin can't bring himself to say that he still feels everything and Mark is still the one he's after all these years.

**Author's Note:**

> I had an epiphany at some point while listening to her songs and realized this could fit any character. I planned on making this about Doyoung and Jaehyun but realized it would be better for the dreamies since it fits their situation; love triangles, connected lives and the likes. Hope you enjoy!


End file.
